1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling lubricant replenishing accessory, and more particularly to a cooling lubricant replenishing accessory that conveniently replenishes cooling lubricant into a compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
Compressors are widely used in vehicles, air conditioners, refrigerators, and other similar cooling devices to compress and transport refrigerant into a heat exchanger system. The compressors have various configurations and usually operate under a high-pressure circumstance. Therefore, each compressor of different types has a hermetic casing to encase essential elements of the compressor inside. In addition to electrical wires connecting to a power supply and a transporting tube for refrigerant connecting to the heat exchanger extending from the casing to outside of the compressor, a refrigerant filling inlet is secured on the casing to selectively communicate with an interior of the compressor for measuring pressure inside the compressor and for filling the compressor with the refrigerant.
However, no matter what kind of compressor it is, all compressors are composed of a complex structure and need lubricant to be fed into the compressor to keep the elements moving smoothly and to avoid frictional wear of the elements. The lubricant is exhausted after the compressor has operated for a period of time, and the compressor needs to be then recharged with lubricant to maintain the trouble-free operation of the elements. If the compressor needs to be replenished with the lubricant, the refrigerant is drained out first to decrease the pressure of the compressor and then the casing must be disassembled to add the lubricant because the compressor is hermetically sealed. Finally, the casing is refitted to the body of the compressor. Therefore, replenishing the lubricant into the compressor is troublesome and causes high repair costs to the compressor. For this sake, a user of the compressor usually skips the replenishing operation of the compressor such that the compressor operates with insufficient lubrication and prematurely wears out. When the compressor malfunctions, the compressor has to be disassembled for repair and the compressor is only then recharged with lubricant by making use of this opportunity of the disassembled compressor. Moreover, the compressor is sometimes even abandoned in favor of the purchase of a new one as the repair cost may be close to the cost of a new compressor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional compressor.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a cooling lubricant replenishing accessory for a compressor to enable the compressor to be replenished with the cooling lubricant in a convenient way.